Dada
During a quiet night, in the castle, Sora opened the door and poked his head with Becca to see if anyone's there, but there's no one. Since no one's in the hallway, he and Becca went out of his room and began walking past the curtain, where there are a waterbender and a dragon halfa behind the curtain. "Oh no," Katara giggled. "Oh yes," Terrence is flirting with his girl. "Oh no!" "Oh yes, yes, yes," Terrence chased Katara out of the curtain. "You've made me burnt before by accident," said Katara. Terrence grabbed her and began to hug her, "Don't worry; I won't do it this time." The couple giggled, until Terrence looked up and saw Sora. He accidentally drops Katara, as she saw him too. "Oh no, he has emerged!" said Katara. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Cosmos is about to put the Ilana in her beds, "Come on, Ilana. Into bed with your brothers, cousin and sister." Ilana yawned, "But I'm not sleepy." "Yes, you are," said Ansem. "No, I'm…not," Ilana went to sleep. "I work and I slave all day long, and for what?" groaned Po, "A culinary masterpiece has gone to waste!" "Oh, stop your grousing, it's been a long night for all of us," said Cosmos. Rouge is wiping her hands on the napkin, "Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn," Rouge threw the napkin in the cupboard, "After all, that mistress did say 'please.'" "But if the mistress doesn't learn to control that temper, she'll never break the…" Cosmos said, while Sora and Becca entered the kitchen. Rouge interrupted, "Splendid to see you out and about, young man. I'm Rouge. I'm the head household." Rouge was about to shake Sora's hand, but Katara pushed her, shaking him hand. "This is Katara," Rouge rolled her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, too," Katara said. Rouge pushed her aside, "Is there anything that we can to make your stay more comfortable?" Rouge asked, until Katara pushed her aside. "I am a little hungry," Sora answered. "So am I." Becca said. "You are?" Cosmos faced everyone else, "Here that? He's hungry! Start the fire," Po turned on the stove, "Break out the sliver, wait for China." "Remember what the mistress said," Rouge whispered. "Well, too bad, I'm not letting this poor guy to go hungry," said Cosmos. "Okay, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread, and then…" said Rouge. "Rouge the Bat, I am surprised at you, he's not a prisoner, he's our guest," Katara said, "We must make him feel welcome here," Katara led Sora, "Right this way, Sora." "Well, keep it down. If the mistress finds out about this, it'll be our necks" Rouge warned. "Yeah, yeah, but what is dinner without a little music?" Katara asked, as the door hit Rouge, sending her flying, "Music?" Rouge landed on a bowl of cream. In the dining room, Katara came into the table, while Sora and Becca watch. "Good evening, Mister Strife and Miss Lupin. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight," Katara said, as Esmeralda tossed the top hat and Jasmine tossed her a stick, "And now, we invite you to relax, let us put up a chair," Rapunzel and Ariel sat Sora and Becca on chairs, "As the dining room proudly presents…your dinner," Katara showed him the servants, who got out the dinner stuff and began to sing, while Sora and Becca watch. Be…Our…Guest, be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin around your neck, mister And we provide the rest Bulla has wrapped a napkin around Sora's neck, but he took it off and placed it on his legs. Bulla's hands put on his waist. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres Why we only live to serve Try the grey stuff, it's delicious Sora dipped his finger on the grey stuff and tasted it so did Becca. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance After all, mister, this is France And the dinner is never second best Carly handed him the menu Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll Be our guest, yes our guest, be our guest Other people got out the servings and Sora and Becca tried them. Beef ragout, cheese soufflé Pie and pudding en flambé Rouge poked her head out of the pie, but Katara set it on fire, which made Rouge toasted and fainted. We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret You're alone and you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the people's entertaining We tell jokes, I do tricks With my fellow fire sticks Esmeralda, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Ariel: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet! Katara: Come on and lift your glass You've won your only past To be our guest If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest All: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! Rouge wiped the pie off, until he panicked and told everyone to stop, before they're busted. Rouge dragged Ariel into the spotlight, until Rouge looked nervously, while Ariel ran off. Katara: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving Rouge smiled nervously and tried to walk away, but Katara held her. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days where we are useful Rouge noticed that it was snowing from the inside and looked up to see that it was Naruto and Xion shaking the salt. Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years stuff were rusty Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise a chance to prove our skill Katara let's go of Rouge by accident, until Rouge got her head stuck to the gelatin. Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and upsy-daisy Katara jumped on the spoon, causing Rouge to get out of the gelatin, sending her flying, again. Cosmos and Ansem: It's a guest, it's a guest Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, he'll want tea And Sora, that's fine with me While Ron and Rei does the cups' soft –shoeing My tea will be bubbling, it'll be brewing It'll get warm, piping hot Cosmos saw a spot on the teapot. Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed Bella and Sasuke cleaned up the spot and placed it on the cart. Cosmos and Ansem pushed the cart to the dining room. We've got a lot to do Cosmos and Ansem stopped in front of Sora and Becca. Is it one lump or two? For you our guest All: He's our guest Cosmos and Ansem: He's our guest All: He's out guest Be our guest, be our guest Our command is your request Its ten years since we had anybody here And we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease Yes indeed, we aim to please While the candle lights' still glowing Let us help you, we'll keep going… Katara and everyone: Course by course One by one Till you shout, "Enough I'm done!" Sora and Becca gasped, when he saw a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling to five feet from the table. Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for let's eat up Rouge is still worried, but she changed her mind and star dancing. Be our guest, be our guest Be our guest; please be…our…guest! Rouge is still dancing, until Katara pushed her out of the way for a finishing pose in front of Sora. The song ended, as the servants took a bow, while Sora and Becca applauded. "Bravo! That was awesome," said Sora. "Thank you, thank you, Sora. Yes, good show, wasn't in everyone?" Rouge yawn, as he looked at his watch, "Oh look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed." "Rouge, I couldn't possibly go to bed, right now," said Sora, "It's my first time in the enchanted castle." "Enchanted," Rouge chuckled, "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Rouge glared at Katara, angrily, "It was you, wasn't it!" Rouge and Katara began to fight. "I figured it out for myself," Sora corrected, as Rouge and Katara stopped fighting, "My friend and I like to look around, that is if it's alright." "Oh, would you like a tour?" Katara asked. "Wait a minute, Katara. I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Rouge whispered to Katara, "We can't let him go wondering around in certain places, if you know what I mean." "Perhaps, you can take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle," said Sora. Well, I still know, since I lost my memory…actually, yes I do," said Rouge. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies